


Practice

by MrRigger



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrRigger/pseuds/MrRigger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley just needs a little more practice before she can do it for real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet, hopefully. Not what I was planning on my next fic being, but the muse writes what the muse wants. Enjoy.

“I love you.”

Riley was practicing.

“I love you.”

She had to practice, because she'd already tried and failed to admit the truth.

“Maya, I love you.”

The words were easy, just three little words she'd been saying her entire life. She said them to her parents, her grandparents, her brother, her friends.

“I'm in love with you.”

But there was a world of difference between saying I love you to a friend and saying I love you to the person you were in love with. Even if that person had heard the words before.

Especially when you weren't sure if the feeling was mutual.

Maya loved her, Riley knew that. But that didn't make it any easier. Made it harder, because Maya would never abandon her, no matter what.

So Riley stood in front of the mirror, and practiced.

0oOo0 

Riley locked her bedroom door and shut the windows. She drew the curtains closed, but couldn't bring herself to lock Maya’s favorite entrance. Even if she locked her family out, she could never turn Maya away.

Maya would make enough noise opening the window that Riley would have sufficient warning to hide what she was doing.

Riley opened the bottom drawer of her nightstand and moved all the junk out of the way. She wasn't even sure where half of it came from, but it made for a good hiding spot.

Riley carefully pulled out the picture hidden at the back of the drawer, smoothed out the wrinkles, and stared at it. It was one of her favorite pictures ever. She'd taken it with Uncle Shawn’s old camera, and it was of Maya reclining in the bay window, sketchbook resting in her lap, and smiling up at the camera.

Riley’d never seen Maya look more beautiful.

“...I love you,” she whispered. It was harder than saying it to the mirror, but still didn't leave her as tongue-tied as trying to say it to Maya’s face. She'd tried the other day and ended up making Maya think she was choking.

It was like being thirteen again, and unable to speak a word to Lucas, only worse, because she couldn't talk through it with Maya.

She was keeping a secret from Maya, and it was the worst feeling in the world. She hated it, but every time she tried it was like her tongue swelled up and filled her mouth.

“I love you.”

There was a lump in her throat she had to swallow down just to say it to Maya’s picture, how was she ever going to say it for real?

“You're the most important person in the world to me.”

That was how. Maya was the most important person in her life, and Riley would do anything for her.

She just had to figure out how to say it first.

0oOo0 

It was the greatest torture in the world, sleeping in a bed next to Maya. Her hair was spread out like a halo, her face wore the most peaceful expression Riley had ever seen. She'd grabbed Riley’s hand in her sleep, and Riley couldn't steal it back even if she wanted to.

Riley glanced at the clock. Three in the morning. No way Maya would wake up, she could sleep through anything once she was down for the night.

That was perfect for Riley. She still couldn't say it to Maya, but she couldn't keep it inside anymore either.

“I love you.” Riley could barely hear herself, her voice was so quiet.

“I love you.” A little louder, but her voice still cracked.

Riley closed her eyes, and swallowed her guilt that she still couldn't do it for real. “You mean so much to me, peaches, I love you so much it hurts.”

She squeezed her hand and opened her eyes again. “I love you, Maya.”

“Jeez, I love you too, honey, now quit staring at me like a weirdo and go back to sleep. We can talk in the morning.”

Riley froze. “Maya?” Did she just…? Was that real?

Maya didn't stir, and Riley laid back down beside her, but already knew she wasn't going to get any sleep.

0oOo0 

Maya was still rubbing her eyes when she sat down at the table. Riley placed a glass of juice in front of her and smiled. “Pancakes are almost ready, they'll be just a minute.”

Maya nodded sleepily and sipped at the juice, slowly waking up. Pancakes appeared in front of her, and Riley sat down next to her.

Riley waited until the food was half gone before speaking up. “Hey peaches, do you remember what you said last night?”

“That you're a weirdo? Yes, and I stand by that.”

Riley blushed. “No, the other thing you said.”

“Yeah, I remember.” Then she shoved another forkful of pancakes in her mouth.

“What did you mean?”

Maya chewed and swallowed slowly. “What did you mean?” she countered.

“I-I…”

“I meant what you meant, Riley. No matter what. How did you mean it?”

“Maya…”

“Just tell me, Riles.”

“I love you!” she blurted out. “I love you and I'm in love with you and I’ve tried to tell you so many times, but the words always got stuck in my throat like I was choking, which sounds really bad, I swear, loving you isn’t like choking at all, it’s just saying it, because I couldn’t stand the thought of messing up what we have. Please, Maya. I love you and I’m in love with you.”

Riley felt the tears welling up in her eyes, and Maya’s were looking awfully misty as well as she wrapped Riley up in a tight hug. “Ooooh, you have no idea how happy I am to hear that, Riles,” Maya sniffled. “If you said you just loved me as a best friend, I’d have been happy, but this is so much better.”

“Yeah?” Riley asked hesitantly.

“Oh, god, yes. Farkle found out how I feel about you last month, and said if I hadn’t said anything to you by Spring Break, he was going to tell you himself.”

“He has a problem, I think we need to hold an intervention.”

“You’re not wrong.”

Riley took a deep breath and pulled out of the hug. As good as the embrace felt, cold pancakes were an abomination. “Can I hear it again?”

“What?”

“What you said last night, I want to hear it again. Just so I know I’m not dreaming.”

“Quit staring at me like a weirdo,” Maya said with a smile.

Riley didn’t even blink. “The other thing.”

“I love you, weirdo.”

“I’ll take it!”


End file.
